On the Road
by Following-the-silence
Summary: Summer is, as ever, the most boring season for Stiles. Scott is away, his father is busy, and everything tastes like sweat. And right now, sitting in Derek's car isn't helping him feeling better about it. -sweet and soft, at least for now-
1. Part I

_Alright ! I wrote this for a friend, on tumblr, and thought I might as well post it here ! Before you read this, just keep something in mind. I'm French. So that text can have some mispelling mistakes, or whatever. I didn't have a beta reader, so if anyone wants to correct me that's fine !  
_

_I of course do not own TW characters, they're Jeff Davis, I think._

* * *

**_-Road Trip-_**

**_Part I : Where Stiles discovers Aviators don't fit him. At all_**

Stiles didn't like Summer. Everything and everyone would become sweaty, all of sudden, and grass would turn yellow no matter how many times his dad would spray the lawn with water. But most of all, Stiles didn't like Summer because of one simple reason : Scott would be away for two never ending months, leaving him alone with his fantasies of Lydia in a bathing suit. God he hated Summer !

All alone, he couldn't use his now famous sarcasm, and was afraid he would be rusty in September. Looking through his window, he sighed, and suddenly cursed between his teeth. There, sitting on his car, was the only werewolf he was hoping not to see.

He pushed his chair closer to the window, yawning.

« 'Working on your tan, Derek ? »

The alpha looked up at him, frowning. _How could he possibly endure wearing a leather jacket in the middle of July ? Was he insane ? Wait. He was_. Derek's jaw clenched as he made a sign for Stiles to come down to meet him. The teenager rolled his eyes. Couldn't the guy at least try to say a few words ? He wasn't his goddamn puppet, for Christ's sake !

Making it as slowly as he could -pissing off Derek was one of his guilty but oh so dangerous pleasures-, he walked to the front door, opening it very carefully. Taking some time to adjust his position, he said tentatively :

'Well hello there , sunshine ! Missed me ?'

He didn't have a chance to regret his words. Derek's freakishly huge hand took him by the neck and shoved him against the wall, dragging him inside.

« Don't push it, Stiles. »

He dropped him, and Stiles angrily glared at him.

« Why are you people always forgetting I'm only _human_ ? I have to admit, as much as I loved the contact of that soft wallpaper on my cheek, I'd rather want to know what my favorite sociopath is doing in my house ! Scott's away ! Even the Argents are on vacation ! What are you doing here ? I thought you'd want to call Extreme Makeover's team to bring Hale mansion back to its past glory, it sure as hell needs it ! »

Derek growled, showing his teeth. Stiles felt a knot growing in his throat. He shouldn't have said that. He knew it from the start but it was actually the first time he was speaking to another human being, other than his father, and the need to use his wits was too strong for him to shut up. He shrugged, desperately trying to look cool, but doing so while Derek -that poser !- was in the room was like looking at a shrimp pretending to be a shark. Sighing again, he asked, more nicely this time.

« Okay, I'm sorry I hurt your teenage girl feelings, now can we go to the part where you stop showing your teeth in a very manly attempt to seduce me and be back to the point of your lovely visit ? »

Derek seemed to consider the offer for a time, staying silent as Stiles looked blankly at him. The boy was always pushing his luck, and it was honestly a miracle he was still standing in one piece. Sighing, he reminded himself of the promise he made with Scott before he got away.

_« Come on, Derek, I'm not asking for the moon ! You can do that for me, right ? »_

_Scott's annoying voice was following him as he was trying to walk away from the teenager._

_« I don't have time for this ! I'm not a babysitter ! »_

_Scott wasn't the Alpha. He wasn't even part of the pack. He couldn't possibly think he was in right to ask him a favor, right ? Derek frowned, trying to understand why Scott was so sure his plan was going to work. Stiles was certainly not the dumbest guy in Beacon Hills and if even him could easily see the holes in Scott's story, no doubt that the boy would too._

_He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned back to face the not-so-lone wolf. Was he making a puppy face on purpose ?_

_« Please. I'm asking this as a favor. Take care of him. I don't want Stiles to be all alone during summer break. With his luck he could , I don't know, run into a fairy or get himself killed by magic flowers ! »_

_Derek nearly smirked at the idea of the skinny teenager being attacked by tiny colorful ladies, but instead he just whispered, pointing his index to Scott's chest :_

_« Fine. But don't expect me to take him in amusement park. I am NOT his fairy godmother. Cinderella will stay at home and the pumpkin WILL STAY A PUMPKIN ! »_

_Isaac must have heard that, because he heard a muffled laugh echoing in the building. He rolled his eyes. He was so screwed._

« Scott needs our help. »

« What ? »

Stiles turned so quickly that he splashed some of the soda he was currently drinking on his shirt.

« He sent me a text message, saying he was afraid he couldn't control his body on the next full moon since _Allison _-he was obviously disgusted by the girl- wasn't here with him. »

Stiles eyes narrowed.

« He didn't send me any text message. »

« That's because he doesn't want you here. »

Ouch. That hurt. He turned his back from Derek, trying to stay calm as he was, drinking his soda from the can -so much for being a badass !-

« Well seems like he doesn't need me ! But thank you for rubbing it to my face, that's real nice payback, Derek ! »

The werewolf looked up to the ceiling, frankly annoyed. Lying to Stiles was never easy. He had to make it believable for him to get into it. He rubbed his eyes with his thumbs, trying to calm himself.

« He's just afraid you'd get hurt, _Robin_ ! Honestly your friend Batman cares so much about you it's like the gay subtext is written all over your faces. »

Stiles raised a brow, feeling bold all of a sudden.

« Well according to my dad, I have a bad taste in clothing. So too bad for you, but I'm not swimming for the other team ! »

He winked, and took another sip. Bad idea. Derek's hand went straight to his head, in a loud clap, making him choke equally loudly.

« Okay Okay ! I'll stop ! »

He grabbed his jacket, one jar of peanut butter, and went straight to Derek's car.

« Where do you think you're going ? »

Stiles smiled.

« You and I,_ my friend, _are going on a road trip ! »

Derek sighed, and slowly walking towards his car, he pointed an angry finger at Stiles.

« That's my spot. I'm driving. »

Stiles smiled brightly, and for a moment, maybe even a second, Derek felt like he could use a friend like him. Then the scrawny teenager took his sunglasses and put them on his eyes, suggestively raising his brows.

« Let's go baby ! Hittin' the road ! Oh and FYI, _I _would be Batman ! »

That was going to be a long, long trip.

It was exactly as Derek thought it would be. Hell. He didn't know what was worse : Stiles trying to touch every single thing on his car, or his never ending talking. Derek was never the kind of guy who could talk, let alone for hours. And with Scott gone in New Mexico-couldn't he just choose some place nearer ?-, they would have to drive more than a day. And he didn't want to sleep while Stiles, of all people, would be behind the wheel.

It wasn't that he had trust issues, he was just... cautious. Extra careful. That was all. Besides, he really couldn't afford to trust anyone anymore, not after what happened in his family. The sound of his cousin's laughter began to run in his head, as he remembered the last days of happiness he ever knew. He shook his head, trying to erase the painful memory from his head. So last time he trust the wrong person, he ended up orphan, his feelings crushed under a big pile of guilt. His hands involuntarily grasped the wheel harder, and his nails cut the soft leather like it was butter. _Kate Argent_. The name still felt bitter, even if it has been more than a year since she passed. He felt a rush of anger, clenching his teeth so hard it hurt. Everything, no matter what he did, no matter what excuses other people may have told him, was undeniably his fault. Just because he had been a horny lovestruck teenager. Just like Scott. He had warned him, over, and over, and over, but he even considered allying himself with Gerard just for his petty relationship's sake. Girls. They were always bringing trouble. He couldn't trust anyone, and neither could Scott, especially not the Argent girls. People tended to think he had no heart for believing such things. It wasn't true. He had a heart. But he didn't want to feel anymore. It was too hard, the grief, the loss of love, everything. Caring wasn't an advantage. Thinking of the fire, the smell of burnt flesh when he first arrived there... he could feel it like it was yesterday. The shrieks of pain, entire parts of the mansion falling into pieces. His sister crying. Kate's smirk when she crushed his feelings. His grip on the wheel began to tighten and the wheel started to crack like it was in agony. See, that's why he didn't like to think about... feelings. It was way too hard to re open the box after all these years, too bloody difficult.

He felt a hand on his, and blinked, the spell suddenly broken. Stiles was now looking at him with his stupid big doe eyes, like he was... concerned. For a second he even thought he felt his fingers crawl against his, like he was begging him to come back to reality. He shrugged, quickly shoving the teenager's hand away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing ?"

There it was. Hurt, in his eyes. He didn't like hurting Stiles, or anyone. But he still did anyway. He had never been good concerning interactions with people. He knew how to smile, and he did it on purpose sometimes, but that was all.

The boy looked away from him, speaking so low he could have been whispering :

"You were drifting. I just wanted to help. You seem tired."

That was it. No sarcasm, no cruel japes, or satisfied smirk. It was real, simple, genuine concern. Derek's mouth twitched. He was actually exhausted. Not only from the trip, but also because he didn't have the chance to share a good night of sleep since... well, he didn't even remember the last time he slept a whole night. Running the pack often meant for him to stay awake, and not only on full moons. Erica's been the most difficult, but Boyd and Isaac were physically stronger than her, and it wasn't rare he felt overloaded by the situation. Not even mentioning the Kanima, the Hunters, or Scott's usual attempts to betray him. The town must have been built on an hell's mouth, for all he knew.

He yawned, closed his eyes for just a second. Then all he remembered was Stiles shouting and a loud bump woke him up.

"What's happening ?!"

Stiles had his eyes wide open, and god he really did look like those innocent does crossing the road and seeing a car.

"Are you _insane_ ?! Wait, I already know the answer to this one, but seriously ?! You drove us into a ditch, smart-ass ! And to think you didn't want me to drive because I could have damaged the car... That's rich !"

Derek's nostrils flared as he tried to keep his composure, but he had to admit driving all day made him sleepy and all he wanted know was a pillow and good old sheets. But of course he would have to push the car out of the dirt first. Carefully taking his jacket off, he rubbed his hands together and got himself out of the vehicle. Stiles was right, he did get them into a ditch. Still, it wasn't too deep so it wouldn't be too difficult to get it back on the road.

He started to push, rather gently at first, but seeing it didn't work, he pushed harder. What the hell ?!

"Stiles ! What do you think you're doing ?!"

Still sitting in his seat, the teenager was eating rather peanut butter with a spoon, and seemed to enjoy it too much for his liking. Derek sighed.

"You're not going to help me, are you ?"

"Why ? You're the one with the superpowers. I'm just a 'scrawny teenage boy with raging hormones, not the Hulk."

The werewolf growled between his teeth, pushing harder.

"_Batman_ would have helped me."

* * *

**_That's all for tonight, folks !_**

**_R&R only if you feel like it !_**


	2. Part II

_Okay, I guess people liked it, even if it's a very slow moving story ? - Thanks !_

* * *

_-Road Trip-_

_Part II: When something doesn't go unnoticed_

Stiles was happy. Not fantastic, but happy. Instead of driving his usual truck, he was driving a deep black Camaro, la crème de la crème ! It wasn't that he didn't like his old car, but being looked down by almost every single student from Beacon High wasn't really his dream. He sighed. From the very start, Stiles had been small, and skinny. Kids weren't mean to him, but they didn't like him either. He had spent most of middle school alone, and enrolled in the Lacrosse team as a backup player just to be noticed. Sometimes, it seemed like he had been waiting to be noticed his whole life. Oh, he wasn't alone anymore, he had Scott, but the guy was a werewolf now, let alone the fact that he had a _girlfriend_. Everyone seemed to want Scott. Derek wanted Scott in his pack. Erica wanted to jump him. Boyd wanted to be like him. But who wanted the skinny sarcastic human being to be in a pack ? The answer was and always had been simple. No one. No one wanted him. He was used to rejection now, it shouldn't hurt anymore. And yet it did. He felt an ache in his heart, and his breath started to go faster. No. He couldn't. He wouldn't. Having a panic attack while a grumpy werewolf was pretending to sleep next to him wasn't really a good idea. The night had fallen for a time now, and everything was silent. Well, for him anyway. Derek could probably hear a coyote sniffing his butt somewhere. Taking a look at the alpha, he let his hands slide to the sides of the wheel, where Derek had previously scorched the fabric of it. Thinking about it, he seemed pretty upset earlier. But he couldn't exactly ask him what was wrong, right ? Besides, he didn't need to be a genius to know what was wrong in Derek's life. He was surrounded by people who either wanted him dead, or didn't want him at all. Much like him, actually. Maybe they were more alike than he dared to admit. He glanced at him. He was definitely asleep. His breath was slow, and his mouth slightly open, showing his bright white teeth. Really, the guy was impossible. He could have had any girl he wanted, and he spent his free time hiding in an old subway station, covered in grease. Stiles narrowed his eyes, taking a good look at the werewolf, for once. He wasn't shaved, and his hair was messy. Dark circles were growing beneath his eyes, and even if he seemed peaceful at the moment, sometimes his mouth twitched, like he was muttering something, a secret maybe ? Stiles bent over the seat, trying to hear what he was saying, but he only managed to get closer to the body of the most dangerous guy he knew. His breath hitched as he studied the lines of Derek's face. His long lashes were casting a shadow on his high cheekbones, and for a time Stiles wanted to curse. Really, Derek was a pretty attractive guy. If he could just put some effort into seducing ladies, maybe he wouldn't be so damn angry all the time. Looking back at the werewolf's mouth, he blushed. He was way too close for him to be safe. He could even feel his breath on his own lips ! If Derek woke up, Stiles was good for another date between his forehead and the wheel !

He slowly, carefully turned his head towards the road, happy he didn't crashed the car _again_ because he was _fascinated_ by a guy sleeping.

There it was. The creepy sign announcing a motel. He yawned. He really needed to get some sleep too, but he was about one hundred percent sure Derek wouldn't like it. Well, screw Derek, he needed a goddamn pillow right now !

He gently pulled the car over, trying no to wake the beast. It was finally when Stiles took the keys off the dashboard that Derek woke, grasping Stiles arm. With a deep voice, he said :

'Don't even _think_ about doing that ever again.'

.

* * *

The motel wasn't really classy, but the opposite would have been weird. When they both entered the place, Derek thought he was going to throw up. The smell of cold cigarettes, and vomit on the carpet jumped to his very sensitive nose, and when he shared a look with Stiles, he knew the boy felt the same. But the upcoming headache he was starting to feel prevented him from trying to find another place.

He sighed. He just wanted a good night of sleep, and he hoped that frantic shagging from their 'neighbors' wouldn't wake him up tonight, because he was very close from committing murder already. The receptionist was all flustered when he first came in, and he was pretty sure he saw her eyes light up even more when she realized he was with Stiles. And he didn't want to know why. She had given them a single key, since Stiles, that dumb face, thought about bringing _peanut butter_, but conveniently forgot his wallet back at home. Derek shook his head, trying to focus on the present task, which was entering their room. Oh, great. Now there was only _one_ bed and he seriously wasn't in the mood for sharing it. It all seemed like a giant nightmare or a bad joke, it couldn't be otherwise.

"What the hell, man ?"

Stile's whisper woke him from his thoughts, and he answered quickly :

"Don't even think about calling dibs on the bed. It's _mine_."

"I wasn't going to be. You're always so grumpy when you're tired, I don't want you to hit me again ! And can you please stop with that Alpha thing ?"

Derek lift a brow.

"What _Alpha thing_ ?"

Stiles glared at him, looking seriously bored.

"Saying everything is _yours_. Even I sometimes think, from the way you're treating me, that I'm only a puppet you're keeping close to you to try to get to Scott. It's fucking annoying, man."

Rolling his eyes, the teenager took a blanket from the bed, and wrapped himself in it before lying down on the carpet. Derek was astonished. Was he that bad of a person that Stiles, of all people, got tired of fighting with him ? His little speech got him thinking. He didn't even remember how he ended up like that. Despite everything people seemed to assume about him, it wasn't in his nature to be rude, or violent. He had to become that person because caring had made him weak. Being soft would practically mean signing his death sentence, and he didn't want to run anymore. But realizing the effect he had on people nowadays still hurt his feelings. No one was willing to see past his clenched jaw and frowned brows. They just assumed he was bad. Even Stiles seemed to think so, even if he had saved the teenager's ass more than one time. That everyone kept forgetting about.

He lied down on the bed, above the sheets. It didn't feel comfortable, well not as comfortable as it should have been. He took a look at Stiles to see his back turned away from him, like he was... sulking. Derek's mouth twitched. He didn't like feeling guilty, especially over someone as unnerving as Stiles, but that didn't change the fact he wasn't feeling good about letting the boy sleep on the floor. Maybe he could try to sit on his pride, for once. He whispered quickly :

"Stiles."

No answer. He insisted.

"_Stiles_."

"What."

The boy was obviously crossed, and Derek was actually surprised it took him that long to be pissed at him.

"Come over here."

Stiles turned his back so quickly Derek almost jumped out of the bed.

"Are you _insane_ ? I don't want to_ sleep_ with you_ !" _He blushed."I mean, next to you. I don't want you to kill me because I snored."

"You snore ?!"

That seemed to be enough for Derek to leave the side of the bed and get up, like he was disgusted at the thought, and Stiles restrained himself from smirking in victory. The werewolf was now facing the window, probably checking out on the moon.

"What are you doing ?" Stiles asked in a sleepy voice. "You know if you let me fall asleep right now I'm going to take all the space for myself, so please don't break my legs before asking me to move, alright ?"

He wasn't sure he heard the Alpha reply. Stiles was so tired his eyes shut down like a curtain, as Derek whispered softly :

"It's okay. I'm not tired anyway."

* * *

**There you go !**

**R&R**


	3. Part III

**_Hi guys ! Sorry, I'm a bit slow on updates ! Hope you'll like this chapter anyway, but it wasn't easy to write it down. Again, if you find mistakes or just things you want to point out, there's the review button bellow !_**

* * *

_-Road Trip-_

_Part III: Where cuddling isn't an option_

Stiles was currently in a good place. Sun rays were heating his face, and he felt so comfortable at the moment he didn't want to open his eyes. Warm arms were holding him, probably Lydia's, and he couldn't resist but hug those arms back. Her musky scent was all over him and he could feel her soft breath tingling his neck. It was just plain heaven. He shifted, holding to her arms more tightly, and sighed as her scratchy chin rubbed his clavicle. Wait. Scratchy chin ? Lydia's skin was supposed to be as soft as a baby's ! He opened his eyes quickly. Oh no no no no no that wasn't going to be good. He lowered his glance at those arms encircling him, and his heart skipped at beat. He slowly turned to face the werewolf lying next to him, and tried very hard not to squeak in fear. He didn't know why but he was sure Derek wouldn't find that funny either, and he tried to break from his embrace as slowly as he could. The alpha growled between his teeth, frowning and hugging him tighter. Okay, Stiles was officially screwed. Maybe he could pretend to be asleep until Derek woke up ? Shifting again, trying to be as comfortable as being pressed into some guy's hard chest could be, he closed his eyes. Of course, now that the realization had hit him, he couldn't pretend it was Lydia's body anymore. Especially when one of the werewolf's hands went under his shirt, resting peacefully on his waist, tracing circles with one finger. Think about Lydia. He had to think about Lydia. Her soft pale skin, her bright pink lips, her beautiful long blonde hair caressing his lower back... Whoops. Maybe thinking about that girl wasn't exactly the best idea he had. And of course, it had to be the moment Derek chose to wake up. Trying to calm his raging hormones, he shut his eyes down, praying all Gods in the universe for the Alpha not to notice he was very well awaken.

He heard Derek curse between gritted teeth, and felt the warmth of his body leave him. The startling thing was, he didn't know if he was relieved, or frustrated. He was an attractive young man, right ? Danny said so. So there was no real reason to be disgusted ! He opened his eyes and nearly jumped out of bed. Derek was staring intensely at him, as if he was trying to figure out something.

"Well hello, creeper ! You know, staring at people when they sleep is rude. Your mom never taught that to you ?"

His face was still focused on his, and the werewolf frowned. What ? Did he grew himself a mustache during the night ?

"You weren't asleep anymore."

Stiles looked away, blushing. Of course he had noticed. As he was probably noticing his heart rate right now. There was no point in denying it.

"Nope. I wasn't."

"So... How long have we been like this exactly ?"

Stiles shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The alpha raised a brow, almost suggestively.

"Alright, alright ! I'd say … since at least half an hour ?"

"That's... inconvenient."

"You don't say."

Derek quickly left the bed, obviously ashamed of what had happened. Grasping his jacket, he threw Stiles's sneakers in his head.

"Ouch ! You didn't need to do that ! I'm not the one who started cuddling everything like a human teddy bear !"

Derek went to his throat so fast Stiles didn't even see him moving. That was much better. The familiar sensation of his hand grasping his neck, and his angry glare looking down at him. He gulped.

"Is everything okay ?"

Both of them quickly turned their heads to the small women who just addressed them. It was obviously the cleaning lady, and she was looking at Derek with fear in her eyes. The werewolf dropped him to the floor, and without a look behind him, got out of the room. Breathless, Stiles found the strength to yell :

"You still have to pay for the room !"

He heard the Alpha snort, and smiled, looking back at the small but yet terrorized woman who was still staring at him.

"Yup-everything is _fine_. We just have a long road to do."

* * *

"I think I look really good with those glasses on. What do you think ?"

Derek rolled his eyes for the fifth time in the last two minutes. That stupid teenager wouldn't shut his big mouth since they took off of that crappy motel. And it made him nervous. He wasn't exactly in a good place anyway, since being a pack master wasn't exactly his life goal. Ruling three teenagers when he was not that much older than them was becoming a problem. They weren't respecting his authority anymore, and he had cursed himself from turning those kids since the day he did it. Of course he wanted a new family, a bond stronger than blood. But at what cost ? He could feel every single thing they were experiencing, good or bad, and that nearly drove him crazy. Isaac's pain was the most bearable, because he hid it inside, but it was like he was stabbing him with a butter knife. Awfully long and painful. Boyd was supposed to be the calm one, but inside, he was burning, screaming, forcing Derek to face the fact that despite everything, he didn't give the boy the gift he wanted. He was still alone. As for Erica... Well he should have known better. He was no fit to handle woman, they always seemed to outsmart him anyway. Like Kate. A pit of bile suddenly exploded in his stomach, and he tried in vain not to think about her again. It was the second time in two days. He had to focus on Erica. He was uncomfortable letting the puppies alone for another full moon, but Isaac swore he could handle it. Derek sighed. He didn't have to dig that deep inside of him to know he had made a huge mistake. It was his pack he needed to nurse, not this human boy. He wanted to turn back, to be sure they were alright, but he couldn't exactly leave Stiles in the middle of nowhere. Even if he deserved it. And thinking about what happened in the morning only made him want to kill Stiles, or himself, or maybe both of them. He knew why, but the teenager didn't.

"It's okay to feel lonely, sometimes, you know ?"

Or maybe he did. Stiles soft voice broke him from his thoughts, again. He licked his lips.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on ! You know it as well as I do. You don't want to admit it in front of Scott ? Fine. But not to me. I have no girlfriend, no prospects in life other than constantly saving other people's ass and mine for all that counts. So I have no distractions keeping me from noticing how lonely you actually are."

"I have a pack."

"That doesn't prove anything."

It was past time he lose some control.

"_Why on earth do you want me to tell that I'm alone ! You already know I am ! I have no family ! No friends ! Don't you think I know that ?!"_

He wanted to answer. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. That would have been too painful for him. Instead, he chose what he always did. Hurt the other person in the car.

"Can you stop speaking for yourself ? I know you're desperate to get Scott back to you little 'nerds' routine. Or you wouldn't be here in that car, with _me_. But he's not yours anymore, oh no, he's all for _Allison_. Nothing counts but her, right ? You're starting to feel it. You can't hide that fact in a box anymore, Stiles. Everyone is slowly moving on and leaving you on the side. Your father can't even bear to look at you in the eyes, for all he sees is you mo-"

_Crack. _That was the sound his nose made when Stiles fist met it. He let the wheel go off his hands, trying to protect himself from Stiles tiny hands hitting him in the face. He pulled the break violently, and the car stopped, rolling on the side of the road, reddish dust floating all around them. He pushed Stiles out of the door with a strong kick in his belly, and heard a muffled scream as the boy fell on the floor. But it wasn't over, oh no. He wouldn't get away with it so easily. Taking him by his shirt, he slammed his head against his. He was so angry. No one punched him in the face since high school. Not like that anyway. He wanted to hit the boy, again, again, and again, and he did. He heard a weep, and it suddenly bring him back to reality. Stiles face was covered in blood, and his hands were making a feeble attempt at protecting it. He was shivering throughout his whole body. Derek stared at him in horror, falling to his knees. He had lost it. The precious control he used to be so proud of. And on a human teenager. A friend. For the first time in years, he wanted to cry. He wanted to crawl up on the ground and let all the tears he held back since that fire run through his cheeks. But he couldn't. He clenched his jaw so hard his teeth hurt, and he slowly took Stiles in his arms. The boy was coughing -blood, surely-, and was seconds away from passing out. Derek took a deep breath, trying to remember that trick he used to do before. He put his hand on Stiles small face, softly brushing the blood from his forehead. He tried to concentrate. Focus on his pain. Only on his pain. It was usually a trick he could only do with animals, and especially wolves and dogs, but if he could reach Stiles primal instincts, which obviously came up to the surface moments ago. Come on. He could do it. He just had to focus a little more, try to reach him... Stiles slowly opened his eyes, and looked back at him calmly. And it was as simple as that. He just had to let himself drown into those two hazel eyes. That was it. He whispered, feeling the guilt grow as he took some the boy's pain away.

"Stay with me. Stiles. Don't close your eyes. You hear me ? Don't do that. Don't."

He felt a knot in his throat. What now, that was the time his body chose to be vulnerable ?

"Please."

He closed his eyes for a second. He never wanted this to happen. There. A tear ran down his chin -or what it the sweat from the effort ?-

He felt a hand rest on his face.

"Jesus fucking Christ ! I should collect it ! I could sell it for at least a million !"

Derek nearly choked at the sound of his voice, and suddenly felt an immense relief.

"What ?!"

Stiles smiled brightly, despite his bloodied teeth.

"Derek Hale's single manly tear ! It must be a collectible !"

* * *

_And another one done ! And it's not even close to be finished yet !_


End file.
